Chicken
by Ryou Kitsune
Summary: Fluffy bishonen ai! RB The chicken pox are going around... yamis are not happy.
1. Prologue

Ryou Kitsune: Evil laughter I'm back again!!! Funny fluffy shonen ai!! Be warned!!One-shot!!! I do not own yuugioh blahblah blah

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chicken !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Bakura walked down the hall towards his and Ryou's apartment, muttering every curse in the book. He wasn't a happy bunny. His aibou was sick with what the pharoh's hikari called the "**chicken** pox".

He growled, slamming the door behind him, "**Chicken** pox my ass."

Ryou wasn't turning into a **chicken **at all!!!! He just had spots all over his body that itched so much that the yami had to put cream all over his body. Bakura smirked at the one good thing about this experiance, but even THAT had a bad side.

Ryou also has a fever and was sleepy. Therefore the dark one was not getting his daily amount of ass!

Plus, he had to go to school in the boy's place. (Thankfully, Yuugi and the gang were able to help him stay calm when the teacher had asked him if he hit his head on the way to school after he had pointed to the holder of the puzzle and said "The pharoh pissed off Ra." trying to answer a question about thunder and ligtening.)

The ex-tomb robber opened the door, trying to be quiet incase his aibou was sleeping. Which he was, but damn him for the way he was laying! Ryou was on his stomach, bare yet poke-a-dotted back exposed to the world with his covers down to his waist.

"Damn it," he hissed softly but throwing Ryou's school bag onto the desk, knocking half the stuff on it crashing to the floor.

Bakura closed his eye, mentally hitting himself when he heard Ryou scuffling in the bed.

"Yami?" he whispered, sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Is it after three already?"

Sighing, he picked up Ryou's "missing" pajama shirt and plopped down next to him.

"Put it back on," he demanded holding it up, hating himself for those words.

Ryou stared at him with sheepish eyes like it was taking him awhile for him to translate, "But... its hot in here."

The yami had to talk through his teeth to keep himself from going off on his hikari," Then I'lll crack open a window. Put it back on."

Taking note of his other half's fustration, Ryou complied. Next thing he knew, he had a thermometer shoved into his mouth.

"Now lay back down," Bakura ordered after taking it back out after a moment or two. "Hundred and nine, great. Did you eat anything besides breakfast?"

"N-no, I'm afraid I slept all day."

"Baka. Just 'cause you're sick doesn't mean you have to starve to death."

Ryou's eyes sadden, he hated it when Bakura yelled at him, it reminded him of times when their relationship was full of beatings and screaming.

He sat up, "Gomen nasai."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"T-to get something to eat like you said."

Bakura gently pushed him back down with a frown. He hated how he was treating his koibito right now more than Ryou did. It wasn't the boy's fault he was in a bad mood, "No, you stay in bed I'll make you something. Want anything special?"

Ryou smiled at his darker half's concern, "Whatever you make me, I'll enjoy it, koi."

"What is this crap?" Bakura asked nobody as he rampaged through the bag Yuugi had given him to help him out.

A few packets of **chicken** flavored Ramen and various packets of oatmeal, some bubble bath that said it would helpstop the itching and a stupid little stuff **chicken** that he gueesed was supposed to have **chicken** pox due to the fact that it had red dots all over its body. He squeezed it and it said in the MOSY ANNOYING VOICE EVER, "Feel better soon!"

The sexually fustrated yami, which is a million times worse than an insane losing-a-very-important-duel yami, calmly walked over to the sink, flipped on the switch for the garbage disposal. He dropped it in on "accident". He started to chuckle devlishly until--

"Feel--el BE bebeTER TER SOOooooonn."

The corner of his mouth twitched until it finally stopped.

"What was that noise Kura?" Ryou asked before he entered the kitchen.

At first, he looked like a deer caught in headlight, but then good ol' Bakura sobered up, "What are you doing out of bed? You're sick incase you forgot. Now march your poke-a-dotted ass back to bed."

The hikari smiled innocently, this time unphased by the tone of his yami's voice," On one condition: we play a game first, If you win, I'll go to bed without another word but if I win I do want I please."

"What kind of game?"

"Trivia, I'll ask you a question and if you get it right you win."

"Alright, how hard could that be. Go ahead, shoot."

"How do you turn the stove on?"

"... Shit. I don't know."

"Then I get to stay!"

"That wasn't fair aibou and you know it."

"I know," he remarked, sitting on top of the counter. "But I wasn't about to lay in bed while you're in here destroying my kitchen. I had to make the game go to my favor."

"Ah, yes but you forgot one factor, koi."

"What's that?"

Bakura scooped up the smaller one into his arms and headed to the bedrooms. "I can pick you up."

"Hey! No fair! But I won!"

"Um... I don't care. You're going to bed and waiting for dinner."

"Doozo, don't destroy my kitchen! Or any other part of the house!"

"Don't fret, my sick little hikari. I may not know who to work the stovey thingy but I do know the number of the Chinese take-out place down the street."

"Oh, ok." Ryou agreed as his boyfriend tucked him in and handed him his backpack.

"Good koi. Now you start your... our homework, while I do that. What do you want?"

"Um, how about some **chicken** chow mein?"

Bakura's eye twtiched. "**Chicken**?"

"Aa, I could get fish instead?"

"No, if you want **chicken**," he kissed him on the forehead. "I'll get you **chicken**."

"Arigato gozaimasu."

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered before thinking to himself.' **Chicken** is evil!!!!!!!!!!'

-----------------------------------------------

Ryou Kitsune: **Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bakura: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Ryou Kitsune: Tehe, please review so I know if I suck or not! **Chicken!!**

Bakura:** AUGH!!!!!**


	2. The Begining of the End

Chicken Chapter 2

Kitsune: Or, well, Chapter One 'cause the first was kinda a prolouge... Whatever just R&R.

---------

"Aughhhh," Yami Bakura groaned as Ryou took his temperature.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kura," the boy apoligized. "If I would have know you never had the chicken pox, I would have told you to say away from me."

"..." He just glared.

"I'm sorry..."

"Grr..."

"I think you'll get over it."

"No, I won't."

Ryou sighed. Sometimes his yami was so hopeless. But Bakura had a point:

Ryou had been sick with the damn chicken pox for the last 2 weeks... which meant - no sex.

And _now_ he was sick... which meant no sex...

And to top it all off- his hikari had invited the Pharoh and his little midget to stay at their apartment because the Pharoh was sick too and had to stay away from the old gizzer who had never had chicken pox yet... which meant... he couldn't moleste Ryou anywhere and any when. (Haha, you tought I was gona write sex again didn't you!)

Even though, it was going to be fine to make fun of the poka-dotted _great_ pharoh, he would like to moleste Ryou sometime in the near future.

'Which was not going to happen while the freaky haired... freaks... are... ove...' Bakura would have finished his thought if Ryou hadn't been stripping his pajamas to put on his school uniform only a few feet away.

The once great thief king drooled as the shirt came off revealing a pure snow white and well toned chest. Then the pants, leaving the hikari in his baby blue boxers.

"My tenshi," Bakura whimpered so only he could hear the words.

"Did you say something Kura?" Ryou asked turning to the blank expression of the puddle of Bakura goo. "Kura, daijoubu? Kura? BAKU- AHHH!!" He cried as Bakura sobered up quickly and pulled him under the blanket, pinning him to the bed and began _attacking _him.

"MINE!!!!!"

"Ah! KURA! LET ME GO!"

"NEVER!!!!"

"KURA! I HAVE TO... to... ohhh, to let you do that to me more often. Mmm, Kura...."

"Um, Ryou-kun?" The two white haired boys peered over the blanket.

Ryou laughed neriously, "Eh he, good morning Yuugi-kun. How's Yami feeling?"

Yami walked into the doorway, just behind his aibou. His eyes widen before he covered Yuugi's.

"TOMB ROBBER! STOP MOLESTING YOUR HIKARI IN FRONT OF MINE!!!!!"

Translations:

I think all I used was aibou which is partner.

Kitsune: Sorry, short chapter, but I promise that once I get my own computer I'll update more often and lengther... Promise!

Ryou: - And since you have read this story could you please review? Onegai shimasu! (Please)


End file.
